


Picture Perfect Family

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Series: Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Un-beta’ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik wants to run away with Jaehwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Family

It's 3am and and a clonk againt his window followed by another heavier clonk wakes Wonsik up. Confusion hits him as he blinks his eyes and yawns. Another clonk againt his window and he's awake enough to know what, or rather who, it is.

He swings his legs out of bed and with 3 heavy, disorientated steps he's standing in front of the window. When he looks up at the window surface it isn't his mirrored self looking back. Instead his eyes are met by bloodshot eyes, puffy cheeks and a very much shaking Jaehwan.

Wonsik immediately knows the shaking isn't because of the cold.

He opens his window and grabs Jaehwan's hands, silently pulling him inside and capturing him in a tight hug. He can feel the other tears soak through his own pajamas shirt. Wonsik holds him, pats his back and mumbles soft words to him until the tears and shaking has stopped.

"You must be cold. Please lay down." He says as he pulls away and takes a look at Jaehwan's wet eyes and red cheeks.

 

Jaehwan nods and quickly slips under the covers, pulling it up as far as possible without exposing his feet to the cold and only then Wonsik moves to close the window.

With the window and curtains closed the room falls silent and dark again and Wonsik almost jumps the three steps it takes to get to his bed. He turns on his reading lamp(which is used for everything else than actually reading) and sits down next to Jaehwan,his own feet pulled up on the bed surface. No way he’s gonna expose his precious ankles to the dark beneath his bed. Without noticing, his hand has found Jaehwan's cheek, thumb brushing away tears, palm resting assuringly on his cheek.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks. He has a pretty good idea of what has happened but if Jaehwan wants to talk about it, wonsik wants to listen.

Jaehwan shakes his head, curly hair bobbing against his forehead in a cute manner. He starts talking anyway.

" 's just mom"

He looks up at Wonsik.

"I thought it was going better, but-"

Wonsik moves down to kiss Jaehwan's forehead.

"You don't have to explain" Wonsik knows. Has always known. His own mom told him when he was 15 and old enough to understand just why Jaehwan spend so many nights at their house.

Jaehwan grabs the front of Wonsik's shirt, silently begging him to get under the sheets as well. With a pull of sheets and a quick breeze hitting Jaehwan's body, they are soon huddled up together, Jaehwan's head resting on Wonsik's chest, Wonsik's mouth placing soft kisses on top of Jaehwan's head.

"When I'm done with college I'm gonna get an apartment far away and I'm gonna take you with me" Wonsik has moved his head back and is looking at Jaehwan with all the sincerity in the entire world.

 

Jaehwan laughs and shakes his head, eyes still puffy from crying, but his mouth turned up from a frown to a slight smile.

 

"Don't be ridiculous Wonsik"

 

And as Jaehwan peacefully falls asleep in Wonsik's arms, Wonsik thinks to himself that he doesn't mind being ridiculous if it means having a smiling and genuinely happy Jaehwan fall asleep in his arms every night.


End file.
